


Amazing

by Stereksale7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and stuff, M/M, SO, This started off as crack and then got sappy?, based off a tumblr post, ha, sap derek, they're together, this is just a cracky drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head pounding, Derek headed downstairs to where his whistling boyfriend was, wondering how a human could hold liquor better than a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

Derek hated himself. Why the hell did he let the Pack convince him that it was a good idea to get drunk again? Oh yeah cos' it was Isaac's birthday...well fuck Isaac because Derek felt like his head was going to fall off.

Usually, alcohol didn't affect him, because, you know, werewolf healing.  _BUT_   due to a certain Banshee coming up with a concoction with the help of Deaton over a year ago, a mild herbal mixture with a little bit of wolfsbane was created, and once added to alcohol, allowed supernatural entities with super healing to get drunk.

Rolling over onto his back with a grunt, Derek picked up the sound of whistling downstairs. Mind still sleep-addled and head still pounding, it took Derek a second to figure out that it was Stiles.

Deciding to get up and head downstairs (a horrible decision, really, with the way his head swam and stomach lurched), he slowly made his way down the spiraling staircase of the loft, and headed to the kitchen, where he was met with the sight of Stiles, dancing and whistling to a song that was softly playing through the radio, wearing nothing but boxers, which, after a closer look, turned out to be Derek's.

Now, Stiles has always amazed Derek. 

He amazed Derek as how he quickly got over his fear of Derek.

He amazed him with how dedicated he was to everyone, every member of the Pack, even Derek.

He amazed him with how smart and quick-witted he was, and how with a simple sarcastic comment could make it so Derek had to bite back a smile, or a laugh.

He amazed him with how much he managed to bring Derek out of his shell, making him slowly lose some of the grief and guilt he carried, until he was able to smile and laugh freely again.

He amazed him with how much he actually cared about Derek, which he proved the first time he sealed his lips to the werewolf's.

He amazed him with how warm and sultry he was, how he was so graceless in his movements in everyday life, but when he got into the bed, the bedroom, was the most graceful person Derek had ever seen.

He amazed Derek once again, with how much he cared, when he came over to the loft one night, shoving Derek away when he tried to kiss him, shouting "I can't do this anymore! I can't do this friends with benefits thing, or whatever this is! I just can't Derek, I love you too much!"

He amazed Derek with how big he could smile and how much happiness he could radiate, when Derek shushed him and told him he felt the same way, that he loved him too and was just too scared to tell him, worried that Stiles only saw it as friends with benefits too.

He amazed Derek when the anniversary of the fire came around, and he pulled the werewolf from the bed, made him get dressed, and took him to the site of the old Hale house, where a patch of flowers in all different colors was blooming, when he kissed him and said "I wanted to show you that even through sorrow, life can still grow." 

He amazed Derek when he held him while he cried, and never mentioned it, never judged him.

Constantly, Stiles amazed Derek, but out of all the things, the one that amazed Derek the most was how well he could hold his liquor.

Stiles never got hangovers, ever. And Derek has always wondered if Stiles was just an amazing actor who could hide it, or had the liquor tolerance of a God.

But, it occurred to Derek, he never once asked Stiles about it. So, he decided to change that.

Coming up behind Stiles, he wrapped his arms around him, and simultaneously winced and smirked at the sound of Stiles's loud, high pitched, yelp of surprise.

"You know, Sourwolf, just because you can sneak up on me doesn't mean you have to." Stiles said with a mock pout.

Derek only answered with a non-committal grunt, and leaned back against the counter, studying the human. ( _HIS_ human, his wolf supplied smugly).

Noting the lack of sarcastic reply from the wolf, and then the following silence, Stiles finished cooking, turned off the stove, and turned around.

Stiles, being well-acquainted with every part of Derek, especially his face, could tell that something was bothering the wolf.

Worry and nerves setting in, Stiles asked "What's wrong?"

"How do you hold your liquor so well?! Are you just an Oscar-worthy actor and do you really never get hangovers?" Derek blurted.

"That's it? You practically gave me the silent treatment for the past 30 minutes making me think you were mad at me for something, and that's what it was?" Stiles exclaimed.

Wincing at Stiles's loud tone, Derek answered back with a muttered "yes..."

Noticing Derek's wince, and slightly-embarrassed sounding tone, Stiles approached him, muttering a soft "sorry", while running his hand through the wolf's hair.

At Derek's small smile, Stiles said softly "why don't we eat this food first before it gets cold, and then i'll tell you...okay?"

"Okay", Derek answered smiling, walking over to the table.

After the pair had eaten, Derek sat back in his chair and said "so....?"

Squinting his eyes at Derek trying to figure out what he wanted, Stiles instantly remembered his promise. "Oh! Yeah! Okay, well so...when I was younger and my mother was still around, me, her, and my father would fly to Poland every year to visit my grandparents. Every night we were there, when we had dinner, it was basically customary for everyone to share "cheers" and take a shot of vodka. My grandfather eventually started making me do it too...I think I was maybe 7 when he started, and it continued until my mom died, and even after because my grandparents started flying here to visit every winter. They still do, except this year they're coming in the spring, So I guess I started building up a tolerance to alchohol at a young age....So now, for me to have a hangover, I'd need to drink a lot, like  _A LOT_ , so...yeah." Stiles rambled.

Smiling, Derek said "your grandfather sounds like an interesting man."

"Yeah, he is, he only speaks Polish...but maybe you could still meet him and I could translate? Only if you'd want to, I mean I won't pressure you into it or anything like he might be a little rude or maybe not my grandmother would probably be nicer...but like my dad let it slip that I have a boyfriend and they keep asking to meet you or "time face" with you...because my cousin just taught them what that is and now they want to meet and see like every person i associate with but i thought it might be better if you met them in person AND-"

"Stiles!" Derek said, effectively cutting off Stiles's rambling.

"Yeah..?" Stiles asked blushing.

"I'd love to meet your grandparents in the spring. And i'd love for you to translate, but maybe you could also teach me some basic Polish so I could impress them?" Derek said tentatively.

Grinning from ear to ear, Stiles got up and practically jumped onto Derek, hugging him, and saying "Yes! I love you!"

Hugging back, and smiling, Derek said "I love you too...plus...hearing you speak Polish won't be too much of a sacrifice...I mean, the only time I hear you speak it was months ago when you were on the phone with your grandparents...and I'm pretty sure I was as hard as a rock for hours after..."

Abruptly pulling back from the hug, Stiles smirked at Derek, and said "Oh, really?"

"Mhm" Derek answered back, kissing him.

Mumbling against his lips, Stiles said "mm well maybe we should start right now...I can teach you how to say "harder" and "faster"..."

Smirking, Derek wound Stiles legs around his waist and picked them up, kissing and slowly walking to the bed.

Placing Stiles down onto it, Derek grinned wolfishly and said "sounds like a plan".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tumblr post:  
> malkiewicz:  
> growing up with my polish family if i didnt drink a shot of vodka when we all said “cheers” my grandpa would get mad at me. I was 11
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> twitter: @obroseyposeys  
> 


End file.
